


Learning to be king

by MoonSunlight (Marjo76_Aokifan)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M, Moody Edmund, Mpreg Edmund, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Caspian, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjo76_Aokifan/pseuds/MoonSunlight
Summary: Edmund loves Caspian but falls deeper and deeper into depression as Caspian sees him as a brother only. One drunken night will have unexpected consequences. OSSorry for the spelling mistakes.





	Learning to be king

**Author's Note:**

> As of my two other OS, I translated this so more people could read it. But for this one, it was also because an English reviewer had tried to read it using Google-translation, on ffnet but couldn't really understand everything. Thus I decided to translate it myself, since I could and though the request was made a few years ago, I hope that the English reviewer at the time will read this now.

Learning to be king:

Caspian and Edmund were in the former's cabin. They were getting ready to fight on the dark island. The younger of the two was putting his armour on while the other young man had just finished doing it. Suddently, the new king turned to the old one.

“No matter what happens, I see you as my own brother.” he told him.

“Me... Me too.” Edmund answered, his heart tightening in his chest and his gaze teinted with sorrow for a second, in which Caspian didn't have the time to see it.

“You let your sword behind?” Caspian asked, approaching the smaller young man, going behind him, so he could help him put his armour on.

“It wasn't mine to keep.” Ed answered, with a tone of voice he hoped confident and detached.

Hearing this, Caspian who had finished with the armour, went to one corner of the room and taking the golden sword with Aslan's head as its pommel, he handed it to Edmund, who aswered that Peter wanted him to keep it.

“Your brother would have wanted you to have it, I'm sure.” the current king said.

In the end the brunet accepted the gift, smiling sweetly and thanked him, feeling his heart swell in joy, with this gesture of the man he had learned to love... as more than just a brother. They went out of the cabin then to go on deck.

Once they got to the island that the Blue Star -who Edmund felt utterly jealous of- had talked to them about they each felt a strong shiver crawling down their backs. Imperceptibly the brunet got closer to Caspian. The current king, who had not noticed anything didn't comment concentrated on what was going on in front of his eyes. However he couldn't actually really see anything as the green mist was even thicker here.

The Dawn Trader was advanticing, bit by bit. They ended up getting near a rock where they could hear a man yelling. He was screaming at them to leave him in peace. Edmund frowned, wondering what they had come across. They saw a shape in the dark. Edmund switched his torch on and they were met with the remaining lord that was brandishing proudly yet with fear the last sword they needed so the Evil would disappear.

They tried to make him see reason but the man, slowly driven to madness was insulting them of being demons. Coming out of the mist Eustace the dragon leaped to him and grabbed him in his heavy paws to carry him on the Dawn Trader. He ended up on his knees, his sword still raised.

“My lord, I'm your king, Caspian...”

“Caspian?” the lord asked, turning to face his deceased king's son. “My king you shouldn't be here. Turn around!”

“Caspian, we have the last sword, we can go now.” Edmund suggested.

“Let's go!”

“And whatever you do, don't think! Don't think of anything!” the new crewmember yelled even louder.

“Oh, no...” Edmund sighed, panicked, closing his eyes. “Oh, I'm so sorry...”

“Edmund, what did you think about?” Lucy asked, just as panicked.

“I'm so sorry! Forgive-me!” Ed went on.

“Too late! It's too late!” the Lord yelled once more.

Watching the sea Caspian saw a long slender shape in the water. He waited wondering what it could be. Suddently the ship almost got turned over the shape passing under it to end up raising over the water so all could see it. Gael who had gone to hide on the other side yelled when the beast showed up on top of her head. Lucy screamed her name and hurried over to her side. Edmund yelled that he was sorry again. They then started to attack the beast, that was targetting Edmund, who had sort of invocked it.

The current king was scared. Scared of what could happen to the brunet. His heart was hammering in his chest. The king of old was being targetted... He didn't know what to do. As for Edmund, he was somehow paralysed facing his mind's invocation. He was watching it shocked, terrified. The sea serpent then leaped towards him and tried to eat him. But Caspian screamed Edmund's name and hurried pushing him out harm's way. Caspian ended up on top of Edmund and felt him trembling like a leaf. It was the first time really that Caspian'd felt him so vulnerable and he felt his heart going faster once again.

They went back to fighting Edmund trying to be brave while Eustace the dragon was flying down and was stabbed with the magical sword. He moaned in pain and got away to get to the island where the three lords were artificially resting. When he was about to faint Aslan appeared. He scratched at the ground with his heavy majestuous paws and Eustace's shape went foggy. He went back to being the boy he was then, the sword laying next to him.

Meanwhile Caspian and Edmund, as well as the rest of the crew were still fighting against the giant sea serpent invocked by Edmund's imagination. The brunet could still find time to barate himself.

Eustace woke up and got on his feet. He watched his hands for a moment, noticing they had gone back to normal. He didn't even take the time to smile at the fact, took the sword and ran as fast as he could to Aslan's table. The mist started surrounding him then so he couldn't achieve his goal. Meanwhile Edmund was seeing the one who haunted him at all times... He had just climbed at the top of the mast so he was at the same height at the serpent and had raised his brother's sword when the White Witch had appeared and had been whispering sweet things in his ears to make him join her since then.

The young blond fought against the mist and finally put the sword down with the others. A bright blue light shone on the battlefield when High King Peter's sword gleamed. Edmund looked away from the greenish shape of the Witch and concentrated once again on his imagination's production. He screamed at it to come and get him and when it leaped towards him he stabbed it in its mouth with the sword. The serpent moaned in agony and fell slowly -as if in slow-motion- to the bottom of the sea while the Witch as well as the mist disappeared after the former had screamed “no”.

Edmund got down while the clouds were scattering to let the sun shine and the mist disappeared completely so many boats with women on could be seen. Gael yelled “mommy” at the same time her father was screaming “Helaine”. They jumped overboard and swam as fast as possible to the small boat where said Helaine was.

Caspian approached Edmund who had joined Lucy. He put his arm on the brunet's shoulder and congratulated him. The younger felt his heart skip a beat and grinned. Lucy asked where could Eustace be knowing he was the only one who could have put the last sword down with the others. He then swam to them and Reepicheep jumped to join him, joking about his wings having been clipped.

“Edmund, are you all right, my friend?” Caspian asked.

“Yes, I'm fine.” Edmund answered, smiling reassuringly.

Caspian smiled back at him and demanded all women on the boats to be helped on the Dawn Trader. So it was done. The big mouse then sang his legendary lullaby and exclaimed surprised that the water was actually sweet. They then saw Aslan's insland in the horizon. They went there and on it Reepicheep gave up life to concentrate on what came after, after he had said goodbye to his friends. Aslan said that it was time for Lucy and Eustace to go home. Edmund looked at him strangely.

“What about me?”

“You, dear Edmund, must live here until young Eustace returns, so you can learn what you had yet to in your previous life in Narnia.” he told him. “When you have lived it and your cousin has come back, you'll go back home and will become the same person you should have become at the time, with new knowledge from our world.” he added.

“Edmund...” Lucy started weeping.

“Lucy, don't worry. May I remind you, little sister, that we've come back after a year at the most? I'll come back, you heard it too...” the brunet reassured her, taking her in his arms.

“But, Ed...”

“Come on, Lu, be strong! And don't worry, Caspian's here, right?”

“That's right! I'll protect him, I promise you, Lucy.” the current King of Narnia swore.

“Right... Then see you soon.” the young woman sighed.

“See you soon, Edmund.” Eustace added.

“Hold on! What will we tell Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold?” Lucy asked, ending the hug with her brother.

“Don't you worry about that, dear one, they will forget Edmund was with them and will believe he was with your parents.” Aslan reassured her.

“Then see you soon.” Edmund said.

They bid their goodbyes and Lucy and Eustace disappeared in a whirlwind of water. Caspian and Edmund went back to the ship quietly after that. When they got there, the brunet went to the royal cabin and started to take his armour off. When Caspian arrived, Ed had alrealdy gone to lie down on his hammock. The younger felt quite lonely without his sister, despite the fact he could stay in this world he so loved. He sighed deeply and tensed when he felt a hand in his hair, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Don't you worry, everything will be alright for them as well as for you. I'll make sure of it.”

“For Peter and Susan's sakes?” the brunet mumbled.

“Obvioulsy as well as Lucy's.” the older man answered, smiling, while the young Pevensie's heart tightened in his chest.

“I'd like to get some rest, if you don't mind.” Edmund said, tears in his eyes, refusing to let them fall in front of the current king.

“Alright, then see you later.” Caspian aswered, caressing his hair one last time.

The brunet let the tears he had reastrained himself from letting fall before the fight -in sadness- during the fight -in fear- and after their victory -in sadness once again- but for another reason now, mixed with tiredness and because of the incident that had just occurred, streaming down his now pale cheeks. He fell into a restless sleep after a long while, exhausted as he was.

On the other side of the door, Caspian had heard his friend's muffled sobs and had felt his heart tighten. He made his way to the deck, sighing, sorry to be forced to leave Edmund here, all alone. He joined Drinian and inquired about the new people on board. For a while now, lord Rhoop was out cold after a well-aimed punch from Drinian who had been fed up with him yelling. Once he had finished his duties as king, he went back to the cabin to find out Edmund was still asleep. Watching closely Caspian was able to see his gaunt features, his pale skin and the tear tracks left on his cheeks.

He caressed his cheek and the brunet opened his eyes with difficulty. He looked away blushing, burying his head in his pillow. Caspian smiled sadly.

“Don't worry, you will see them again soon.”

“I know that.” Edmund aswered with a muffled voice. “It's not what's upsetting me.”

“What is it, then?”

“Nothing...”

“You can tell me, Edmund.” Caspian said. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“Not this.” the brunet answered back.

“Edmund...”

“Caspian, please, leave me alone. I won't tell you anything, that's a fact.”

“Ed...” Caspian almost begged, sadly.

“I don't want to talk about it, Caspian, please.” Edmund begged back, turning his head to face him, his face reflecting a deep sadness.

“Alright, if you so wished, I'll leave you in peace.” the light-brown haired man sighed disappointed.

“I'm so very sorry.” Edmund apologized, his face filled with sorrow.

“It doesn't matter.” Caspian smiled softly. “When you're ready to talk about it, I'll be there.”

“Thank you.” the other young man smiled back slightly.

“You're welcome.”

The current king kissed his forehead as an older brother would, breaking Edmund's heart a little bit more but filling it with joy as well, at the same time. Caspian went back on deck. The brunet left on his own devices once again sighed and tried to get a grip. He tought to himself that if he was left behind it wasn't to suffer, he knew that. He got back up and went to the “bathroom” near the cabin. He cupped a bit of cold water from the bucket in his hands and washed his face. He sighed looking himself in the mirror. His face was gaunt.

Later when they got on the Narnians shores Edmund made his way without delay to the room he had when he was there with his siblings a few Narnians years ago. He went to the window and looked to the horizon, the wind playing with his thin, straight and silky hair. He sighed wondering how he would be able to survive with Caspian so close yet so far for a while... He also wondered briefly when he would go back home. And if he were to die before he could do back, what would happen then? On the ship he didn't asked himself those questions. He had spent his time with Drinian, getting along well with him. Caspian had often come when they'd been by themselves, as if he didn't really like them being together, laughing, talking. Edmund had often been surprised by his jealous glare, his heart beating fast in hope. Then he had thought that Caspian was only jealous because he almost never got close to him when he was alone, avoiding him actually. Suddently there was a knock at the door and he told whoever this was to come in.

“Edmund, are you feeling alright?” Caspian asked closing the door behind himself.

“Yes.” the brunet sighed, a bit fed up with always being asked this question.

“You left so promptly that I wondered. What happened?”

“As I keep telling you, nothing.” Ed sighed weary.

“Edmund, I see you as...”

“Your brother, I know!” the brunet cut him off, annoyed now.

“Therefore I must make sure you're healthy and feeling alright. If it had been Peter wouldn't you have told him what was going on?”

“I wouldn't have had to hide anything from him, he knows me completely and I'm sure right at the moment when we're talking, he knows what's in my heart and in my head. So there's no way to compare you, Caspian to Peter.” Edmund answered, his elbows on the balcony.

“Then if I understand what you're saying right, you lied to me, you don't see me as your brother.” the light-brown haired man sighed sadly.

“I couldn't see you as such, even if I wanted to.” the brunet answered, just as upset, turning around with a sad face.

“Why not?” Caspian asked again, sighing deeply, sorry to be forced to ask that to the brunet, while he was so down, since his sister and his cousin had gone back.

“I can't tell you that. I'm so very sorry, Caspian, truly...”

Caspian sighed again, but then smiled. He wasn't mad at Edmund. He even was more than sympathizing with him. The brunet seemed to suffer more than necessary.

“Don't worry about it, my friend, I'm not upset with you. If I'm not your brother, I'm still your friend.”

“Indeed, you are.” the younger offered a little smile more or less filled with sadness.

“I'm thrilled.” Caspian answered.

Caspian bid him goodbye, caressing his so beautiful and soft hair once more. He couldn't help himself. He vaguely wondered why but let it go because he wasn't comfortable with wondering about things like that at all times. Of course he knew men were made this way but the king forced himself to think about something else. He smiled to the other young man, who was really letting himself enjoy the caress he was given and bid him goodbye leaving him alone once again. It'd been a while since he'd been gone now, he had to go back to his duty as king of such a big kingdom like Narnia.

In the following days, a bal was organized Edmund dressing elegantly. He knew he would meet some of his old friends' descendants and he was happy about that for a bit. He made his way to the balroom and seeing a blond man that he could only recognize, he approached him.

“Hello,” he started. “Are you Corin's descendant?”

“Hello, King Edmund,” the blond taller than him by a few centimeters said to him. “Indeed one of my ancesters was named Corin. He was your sister's best friend, in the legend, was it also true in reality?”

“Yes, Corin was my sister's dearest friend, at that sweet time... You couldn't imagine how much I miss this time.”

“I think I can,” the older smiled. “You've had so many adventures your siblings and you. My ancester put everyting down on a diary. But we had doubts for a while about the truth of the words in this book.” he sighed.

“I can garanty every word, every ponctuation mark are the actual truth,” Edmund smiled. “Corin was a man dear to my sister but also to us, kings and queens of old. My sister had a soft spot for him but her vision of this world quickly changed, unfortunately... She seems to think everything about this world is made for children only. That she as the responsible grown up she thinks she is cannot think about this world that she once held so dear.”

“Don't you think that maybe she's only hiding her sadness of not being able to come back here?” the blond asked looking at him perplexed.

“No, I don't think so. She's become quite arrogant to be able to think like that... I regret the woman she's becoming, but I love her no less. She is my sister and just that makes her one of the people that I hold dearest to my heart.”

“You have a really weird way of thinking but no less endearing.” a voice Edmund knew quite well intervened.

“I agree with you, King Caspian. King Edmund has such a sweet way of thinking about his sister while he doesn't like her personnality.”

“I...” the brunet started, blushing a bit. “What are you doing here, Caspian?”

“I came to say hello, I haven't seen you all day...”

“I wanted to get properly ready.”

“It's not dressing up elegantly or properly that will feed you.” the king admonished him.

“I wasn't really hungry...”

“Hungry or not, you're going to wither away... For more than a week now, we see you rarely during the day and sometime we don't even get to see you for a couple of days...”

“It's none of your business.” Edmund hissed angrily.

“It is my business because I promised your sister...”

“Enough!” the brunet roared furious, making the guests turn in his direction, quiet reigning. “Promise or no promise, I can do whatever I want. Besides if this promise is such a burden, forget about it, I can take care of myself. I've always have...” he murmured at the end.

“Edmund...”

“No, shut up! I've had enough! I wish I could have gone back to England to be as far away from you as possible!”

“I...” Corin's descendant started, not comfortable being between the two of them.

“You'd rather... you'd gone... back?” Caspian whispered in a broken voice.

“Yes! And Aslan himself knows how much I love this world!”

“You hate me that much?”

“No!” the brunet yelled again. “I don't hate you! Or maybe a little but for a precise reason...”

“That you don't want to tell me?” Caspian sighed, hurt more than he could have thought.

“Yes...” Edmund breathed quietly, before turning on his heel and leaving, leaving the room in utter surprise.

When he was finally outside he made his way to the beach. He took off his clothes only keeping his underwear as he had wanted to do ever since their first time here, when they had met Caspian. He dove under, enjoying the salty water on his body, his face and in his hair. The water was really his element. That was the only place he felt truly happy. Inside this liquide he could think and relax, weeping in peace.

The brunet dove as deep as he could so holding his breath wasn't a challenge. He knew he could hold it for a while but he had a hard time getting there. He then started flotting to watch the fish. They were beautiful... different from those he could see on Earth. Suddently he felt something grabbing his waist and jumped, letting his breath go. He threw his head back, coughing.

“Are you mad?!” he screamed still coughing.

“But... but I should be the one asking you that!” Caspian yelled back. “You... you were drowning yourself on purpose!”

“You're wrong!” Edmund kept on screaming. “I was watching the fish that you scared away!”

“You were... watching... the fish?” Caspian asked, surprised loosening his hold on his waist.

“Obviously! When I'm mad or upset, I dive under water to watch the fish... In Narnia they're different from the ones we can see on Earth, therefore I like watching them, they sooth me...” the young Pevensie explained.

“Oh... Forgive me... I didn't know...”

“What are you doing here?” Edmund asked still feeling his arms around his waist, blushing at that.

“I've come to fetch you... I wanted to apologize for earlier...”

“Ah...” Edmund sighed. “Why should you always apologize...? You don't know what's upsetting me. You can't keep apologizing for something you don't know...”

“That's right, but... if it makes you forgive me...”

“I can't forgive you for something you and I don't have control over.” Ed whispered, blushing.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you really want to know what's upsetting me?” Edmund asked fed up with the fighting.

“Yes.” Caspian answered in a curious and enthusiastic voice.

“I... fell in... love.”

“And that's what's upsetting you?! I myself am in love with your sister...”

Those words didn't only broke Edmund's heart he pulled quickly out of Caspian's arms.

“You cannot understand.” he whispered his head downcast, his voice broken.

“Edmund... Are you alright?” the current king asked worried.

“No.” the young man aswered sincerely. “The love I'm feeling is anything but normal especially in the world I come from...”

“Who are you in love with? Don't tell me it's your sister?” Caspian asked.

“No, my love is atypical but not incestuous.”

“Then what is it?”

“I'm in love with a man...” Ed murmured.

“Then it's neither abnormal nor atypical...”

“What do you mean?”

“In Narnia lots of same-sex couples can be found. To give you a better picture a few years ago Aslan has even made possible for them to have biological children...”

“That's not the problem here, Caspian...”

“Why did you tense so much when I said I love your sister?” the light-brown haired man asked all of a sudden.

“If it's not an incestuous love and I'm in love with a man, that I tensed in your arms when you said you were in love with my sister then, you can put two and two together by yourself, can't you?” the brunet blushed.

The current king thought for a little while, adding the facts given by the brunet. But he strangely had trouble concentrating with the red cheeks of the young man in front of him. As well as this wet mouth that he knew to be salty. He concentrated anyways and ended up widening his eyes when he understood where the brunet was getting at.

“You're in... love with... me?”

“That's what I insinuated... That's a fact... That's how I feel.” Edmund answered.

He made Caspian let go of him once again as this one was still frozen. He didn't really understand. Or he didn't really want to understand... He thought himself in love with Susan and having quite a crush on the Blue Star but his heart was currently hammering in his chest. Without being able to stop it a smile started growing on his face, little by little. What was happening to him? He didn't know. All he knew was that that love confession hadn't left him indifferent... Oh no, on the contrary! He was hot, trembling from head to feet, that were still moving so he wouldn't drown, as if by instinct. He got out of his catatonic and exctatic state then and turned to notice the brunet was gone, leaving his clothes on the beach.

The light-brown haired man swam back to the beach, grabbed Edmund's clothes, his own completely soaked, as he dove in worried fully clothed. He then ran as fast as he could to the brunet's room but then froze. How would he take back the love confession he had previously made? He had hurt the young man when he told him he loved his sister so he couldn't go to him and just take it all back it was totally impossible. The young man wouldn't possibly believe him. He got back to walking until he was in his own room instead and got changed. He put the brunet's clothes delicately on his bed and dressed in other clothes. The wet ones got haphazardly tossed aside, landing on his room's balcony and he went back to the bal.

“Have you found him yet?” Corin's descendant asked.

“Yes, Sir Oswald, he was bathing in the sea, nothing alarming.” he smiled politely.

“Great, I wouldn't have wanted such a gorgeous man to get hurt or worse in a bit of anger.” the blond answered, smiling softly, while Caspian was tensing.

“What do you mean by “gorgeous man”?”

“Don't you know, your Majesty? I'm attracted by the fine creatures of the strong gender. King Edmund is a fine example of this.”

“Don't you only want him in your bed?” the king hissed in a low and threatening voice.

“I... I didn't mean to offend you, your Majesty.”

“The offending is done anyways! Edmund is not a toy to be played with and then tossed aside! He's a human being with his delicateness and his feelings!”

Caspian was boiling. How could he speak like that about Edmund? Suddently he froze. Why was he reacting like this? He sighed in relief telling himself that it was only because he saw Edmund as a little brother and he didn't want anyone to harm or use him. He kept on glaring at Sir Oswald.

“I forbid you from getting close to him.”

“Al... Alright, Sire...” the blond answered, bowing before leaving, scared of his King's sudden anger.

Said king started to drink, dulling his senses. A few hours and drinks later it was already quite late and he was really drunk, giggling at all and nothing, getting annoyed the same way. Suddently he got up and made his way to the royal bedrooms. Against all odds he got the rooms wrong and entered the brunet's. He was asleep, chest bare. He still had dried tear tracks on his beautiful porcelain face but a huge smile was splitting it. He quietly got closer and although he was stumbling he leaned on the sleeping beauty and heard him whisper his name, making him all hot and bothered. He climbed on the bed, on top of the smaller man and leaned into his face. While the brunet was whispering his name again, he put his lips on his, curiously. The young king's lips texture was soft, slightly wet and to top it all off his breath was warm and smelled sweetly of honey. He had to have gone to take a snack before getting back to his room.

The younger's dark eyes opened. He smiled, thinking he was still deep in his dream. He hugged the light-brown haired man in his arms, tightly.

“Make love to me.” the brunet murmured in his ear.

“With pleasure, Ed.” the current king answered.

Caspian wasn't aware of what he was doing. As for Edmund, he thought he was still dreaming thus wasn't aware either. That's how they ended up making love to each other. Just after Edmund went back to sleep, Caspian got back on his feet to take a glass of water and went to his own room, this time. He got undressed and went to bed.

The following day Edmund wondered vaguely why his lower back hurt so much but told himself he had hurt himself while dreaming and stayed in bed, reliving his dream. Although he found his legs soaked in seed he blushed thinking he should maybe have dreamt less vividly. Meanwhile Caspian had a terrible headache and didn't remember anything about his night after he had told what he thought to Sir Oswald. He took the potion lying on his bedside table, put there by one of the servants of the castle, who knew perfectly well that he would end up getting out of his night with a terrible hangover.

He swallowed the potion and felt the effects almost instantly, but still couldn't remember anything. He shrugged to relax his shoulders, stretched as a cat and got out of his room. Finally his headache was gone. He was so grateful to be able to find such potions in Narnia, he didn't know what he would do without them. He walked gleefuly to the great hall and sat down to take his breakfast. He saw that the brunet was yet to get up and sighed at this. He was sad he couldn't return his love in the end but the thing was : he wasn't attracted to males...

 

A few months went by since that night. Edmund was having more and more stomachaches and often would feel nauseous. He also was often attracted to or disgusted by this or that smell. Finally he ate some really strange things and he was quite emotional. Edmund thought that he had already seen those symptoms but couldn't remember where. He also noticed he had gotten a bit fat. Anyways, there was no way he could have... this... disease.

In the end tired of thinking in circle about this possible disease, still more or less depressed by Caspian's behaviour towards him -he would often get upset by this- he made the decision to go see the court physician. It was a beautiful dryad. Seeing him she stared at him with a huge grin and told him to get closer. He did so and lay down on the white bed following her instructions.

“Are you here for your pregnancy, my king?”

“My... what?”

“Your pregnancy, my king.” the nymph repeated, not understanding Edmund's confusion.

“I... I... I'm a virgin! I can't be... pregnant!”

“But my king, you are actually pregnant...”

“But that's impossible!” the young man screamed. “I'm not Mary, the blessed virgin!”

“Err... who?”

“Beliefs of my world.” he explained, calming a bit before yelling. “It's impossible, anyways!”

“What's going on, here?” a voice Ed knew all too well asked. “Ed? What are you doing here? Are you sick?”

“I... I...” the brunet blushed.

“Our king is pregnant, your Majesty.” the nymph grinned happily.

“Excuse-me?!” Caspian yelled. “And who's the father?” he demanded to Edmund.

“But I'm not pregnant, I'm a virgin!”

“You are... a virgin? But if Arcadia says you're pregnant, then, there's not doubt you are.”

“I'm telling you, I'm a virgin! I'm the one most able to say whether I've already shared another's bed!”

“I suppose you are but still Arcadia cannot be wrong. She's a nymph, she knows those things instinctively.”

“Okay, this conversation isn't going anywhere,” the brunet started, getting on his feet, hurt that Caspian wouldn't believe him. “I'm not pregnant since I'm still a virgin! And I'll remain so as long as I live.” he added, whispering.

On this last words Edmund put his shirt back on and got out of the infirmery as fast as possible. How could Caspian be so cruel and hurtful? The brunet felt tears gathering in his eyes. It was true he had thought about this possibility. He had seen his mother pregnant with Lucy, after all, but... as he kept on telling everybody, he was still a virgin and he wasn't named Mary, to be pregnant dispite this fact. He then felt a violent nausea and stopped himself from throwing up, one hand on his belly and the other on his mouth. However, thinking back on what he had just heard he couldn't stop himself any longer and threw up on the castle's tiled floor. A serving-girl passing by saw him and hurried towards him, putting his hair aside.

“Are you alright, my King?”

“I think I...” he started before nausea took over again.

“There... there...” the serving-girl exclaimed. “I'm gonna take you back to your chambers.”

“Thank... you...”

The servant smiled and letting a little bell out she rang it and the next second little pixies appeared and the spot of the king of old's sudden weakness got quickly cleaned. Edmund followed the servant that was leading him to his room. She lay him down on his bed and tucked him under his blanket, handing a present at all times on the bedside table of the members of the Court glass of water to him so he could clean his mouth off the sour taste.

“What were you about to say, before getting rudely interrumpted by your nausea, Majesty?”

“I think I... might really be... pregnant.” he sighed.

“That's marvellous!” the servant exclaimed.

“What is your name?”

“Marian, your Majesty.”

“Well Marian, I'm supposed to be a virgin therefore can you explain to me this pregnancy?” the brunet started crying.

“I couldn't say, Sire...” she answered, sadly.

“You're not to blame... my hormones are...”

“I understand, Sire.” she got amused.

“Would you like to... become my midwife?”

“Nothing could give me more pleasure, your Majesty. But am I really qualified?”

“You tell me... Have you already been pregnant?”

“Yes, my husband and I have two beautiful children.” she grinned.

“Then, you're qualified.” Edmund smiled back.

That's how Marian became the brunet's midwife. He got along well with the servant. She was quite young. Older than him by a few years, of course but still young. Blond with blue eyes, typical of the Narnia of old. She was funny, nice and always joyous. When Edmund felt depressed over his feelings towards Caspian, he would ask for her. She had become his confident and he got further and further away from Caspian who started slowly but surely to lose his mind. He was jealous of all the attention the brunet was giving to this servant. If the young man wasn't pregnant and attached to this servant he would fire her without anymore thought. How dared she get so close to the young brunet? And he was still wondering who impregnated him? Ed kept on saying he was a virgin but didn't deny his pregnancy anymore. With his bump, he couldn't anyways.

In the end, some day he couldn't take it anymore and was feeling jealousy eating at him more and more, his heart hammering just as much when he would get a glimpse of the brunet and his dreams becoming unorthodox since... the night he'd drunk until he got his first hungover, the light-brown haired man hurried to the brunet's room.

“Edmund, we have to talk!”

“Err... pardon?”

“Could you leave us, miss?” he demanded thinly to Marian, who bowed and left.

“What do you want to talk to me about, Caspian?”

“You drive me crazy!”

“Wh... What?!” the brunet blushed firiously.

“You heard me.” the king answered, getting closer to the young Pevensie's bed. “You drive me crazy. Jealousy takes over me everytime I see you with this servant, while you don't get close to me anymore. I miss you, Edmund and... I love you!”

“I... err... what?”

“I love you!”

“I think I...” Edmund started going pale.

“What's happening to you, Edmund?” Caspian asked, panicked at the brunet's sudden palor.

“Call Marian back, please... I think it's time...”

“You... You mean...?”

“Yes, Caspian.” Edmund almost yelled when he felt a contraction.

“Marian! Marian!”

“Yes, Sire? What's going on?” the servant got worried, entering hurriedly.

“The baby... The baby's coming!”

“Oh, Aslan!”

Everything then got ready for the C-section. She had to free Edmund immediately of the baby so the baby wouldn't be suffocated by Edmund's waters and so the waters wouldn't reamain inside Edmund, otherwise it would be dangerous. After a few minutes of performing the surgery a beautiful dark-brown haired little boy crying with his little high voice got out of the brunet's belly.

“Meet your son, King Edmund. How will you name him?”

“Caspian, your choice...” the brunet answered, his voice sleepy.

“But he's your son, not mine.”

“Choose, please.” the brunet grinned lazily.

“Alright, but why?”

“I love you.” the younger king answered simply.

“Is that a good enough reason?”

“It's perfect on the contrary.” the young man went on. “You are as much his father as I am.”

“But we...”

“I know but if you are to be together then he'll be your son as much as mine and since I wish with all my heart to be yours...”

“Alright.” Caspian grinned back to the young man, so weak at that moment, who made his heart beat faster. “Then what do you think of “Mael”?”

“I love it.” Edmund answered. “I love you.” he added before falling asleep, exhausted that he was.

Mael Caspian Pevensie was therefore born on this fabulous day of spring. During his healing sleep Edmund was visited by Aslan who told him that the other father of his child was actually Caspian. He explained to him that what he thought was a “dream” wasn't. The young man even fast asleep blushed beet red, which surprised Marian and Caspian who were still next to him.

When he woke up Caspian was sat in a comfortable armchair, holding Mael in his arms. He smiled at the picture before thinking back on his dream. He blushed firiously again.

“What is happening to you, my Love?”

“I... err... Mael is actually your son.” he blushed even more.

“Of course, you've already said that.”

“No I mean he _really is_ your son. He has your genes, your blood...”

“But... How?”

“The night that followed my confession, you... were drunk and... I thought I was dreaming... and... anyways... we... made love.” Edmund blushed again, becoming beet red.

“And you're only telling me now?!” Caspian started to get mad.

“You have no right to admonish me, I thought I was dreaming and it's Aslan who told me what really happened.” Ed answered, clipped.

“I'm sorry I yelled at you.” Caspian calmed down, averting his eyes, ashamed.

“You're forgiven under one condition.” the brunet smirked.

“What is it?”

“You have to kiss me!”

“Your wish is my command, my Love.” the light-brown haired man answered, before kissing him full on the lips, as he had “dreamt” of.

They kissed for quite a while before getting out of breath while cries started to be heard between them. Caspian, who was still holding Mael in his arms kissed his forehead then handed him over to Edmund who stared at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. The little angel opened his eyes and looked at him for a while. Edmund kissed his cheeks and his forehead then his nose and finally his head. He found him so beautiful. Caspian took the little one back and handed him to Marian, telling the brunet he had to get some rest. The brunet could only smile.

“Alright but you'll stay beside me, my Love, won't you?”

“I couldn't go against your will, Baby.” Caspian smiled, the pet name making Edmund shiver.

“I love you.” he said again.

“I love you too, Baby.” Caspian answered, making Ed shiver once more.

Caspian climbed on Edmund's bed and hold him in his arms. They fell asleep, a huge smile on their faces, while Marian was holding the baby on her right arm and was pointing to the two young men with her left hand.

“See? That's your fathers. They already love you so much, as much as they love one another. How lucky you are! I'm sure you'll be a spoiled baby and you'll become as nice and majestuous as them. We'll let them sleep for now... You too you need to rest, my little Prince.”

While saying that, Marian put the little Prince back in his crib, just beside his fathers and left quietly to go to the kitchens where she prepared a few bottles of milk before going back to her room, given by Ed so she would be near him and now near the little Prince. Edmund had asked her to be his child's nurse and she had accepted on the spot.

In Edmund's room, two young kings were sleeping, embracing one another, the younger's head in the older's neck while an arm was around his shoulder. Near them was a small crib, Caspian's, offered to Edmund when he didn't even know Mael was his son, with a little baby sleeping soundly in it.

During the night Mael's cries woke Edmund up and he tried to hurry to take his son in his arms but Marian was faster, entering in the room just moments before, knowing it wouldn't take much longer for the infant to demand to be fed. Caspian didn't even awoke. Edmund traced his features. He thought about his luck and that Aslan was right, he was far from having learned everything he could about this world. He kissed his lover on his thin lips and the other man sighed in happiness, responding mechanically and Edmund smiled “I've finally got him, my Caspian!” he thought before lying back down properly and falling back asleep.

_**The End.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't hesitate to tell me in a review. Also I'm sorry for the mistakes you were bound to find, since I don't have any way to correct them, as my OpenOffice is made for correcting French mistakes. Anyways, tell me if you see some and I'll try to correct them.
> 
> See you on another story, maybe!


End file.
